Finding Peace
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: NEW!! NEW!! Nigel and Sydney finally figure out what they want. Sequal to
1. Playful Juantings

Hi this is Wolfsong again. This is the final part to my relic hunter trilogy. First thing's first. There is some language used in this story that I personally do not condone. Nothing that bad, but I still don't like the use of those words. This one is rated PG-13 for the content. Some kids are mature enough to read it, but I wouldn't want my cousins to read it yet. I thought it best to make this one into short chapters. If anyone thinks that they are too short tell me and I can change it. This one has nothing to do with relics in any way, shape or form. Anyways, enough of my babbling, to the story.  
  
Finding Peace Chapter one: Playful Jauntings (Jauntings is a larger word for teasing.)  
  
summary: Nigel and Sydney figure out what they want and have to make several choices to get there. Chapter one is more playful than the rest. And it's really PG.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue  
  
The next morning when Nigel awoke he began to look around him when a sudden pain shot through his entire body. He yelled out and Sydney jumped. "What's wrong?" she cried sitting up close to him.  
  
"I forgot for a second that I was shot. I'll be alright. Sorry I woke you, Syd." he apologized.  
  
"That's fine. How did you sleep" she asked rubbing her hand up and down his bare arm.  
  
"Wonderful. I had you to hold." he said closing their distance. She reached up and put both arms around his neck while he put his right arm around to draw her close. The kiss was soft and timid. Neither knew exactly what was going to change between the two of them, and neither really cared.  
  
"How about I go make some breakfast?" Sydney asked starting to get up.  
  
"No." he pulled her back into his embrace. "I'm not the hungry. It's early. Let's just stay in bed and rest. We can eat later."  
  
"Stay in bed all morning?" she gave him a playful smile. "That sounds...too good to be true." she laid back down.  
  
"And why is that, Miss Fox?" he asked in a playful voice leaning over her slightly.  
  
'Well,...Mr. Baily..." she said walking her fingers up his left arm and down to his chest. "I'm usually...out working with my partner."  
  
"Oh, and who is your partner?" he asked still in his playful character.  
  
"Well,..." Sydney began playing his little game. "He's this young, Englishman. He's kinda small and weaselly and he's allergic to everything." she teased. "Ouch, Sydney," he broke out of character. "That hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry." she said leaning up and kissing him softly by the lips. "He's this tall, strong, British man with dark hair and beautiful dark eyes." she said getting back into character. "I know I'm not suppose to fall for him seeing as how we work together, but..."  
  
"I know. I'm in the same boat." he said growing back into his character.  
  
"Oh?" she said following his lead.  
  
"Yeah. There's this foxy women where I work, and I've taken a liken' to her, but we work together and she's my boss."  
  
"That sounds...like it could get a bit awkward."  
  
"Yes, but...we're both pretty professional. We've managed to keep our distance from each other somehow." he said sounding more serious now. "Sydney,...I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you how I felt. I shouldn't have felt so scared of my emotions."  
  
Sitting up, Sydney pulled herself close to him. "I shouldn't have made it so hard for you to express your feelings. That was my fault." she said taking the blame. "If I had been more open to my emotions sooner, we might be closer now."  
  
"You don't think we're close?" Nigel asked bewildered.  
  
"It's not that..." she started, "we are close...it's just...when I was setting your cloths out I...I found a picture of the two of us standing together. I don't even know if I have a picture of us." she lowered her head almost in shame.  
  
"Sydney, it's alright." he said holding her tightly. "Honestly, that's the only actual picture I have. Everything else is newspaper clippings of finds, seminars, and anything else you or I am involved in."  
  
"Everything?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes. Everything." He smiled down at her.  
  
This was the first time he could remember smiling because he was truly happy. He had never felt this way. No one, as far as he knew, no one had ever felt this way about him. The one thing that kept him in this job, no matter how dangerous it got, was just being with Sydney. Just being in her presence. First it was humbling like a child to his life time hero. Then, it grew friendlier. They started getting closer and becoming friends. Over the years, they had grown so close that she considered him to be the one man she had ever trusted. He hoped that he would never do anything to damage his new life with her. They laid back down, still wrapped in each others embrace. Sydney made sure that she didn't hit his wound as she laid her head on his chest. They spent the rest of the morning like this and long into the afternoon. Eventually, they got up and ate, and spent the rest of the weekend this way, sleeping and eating.  
  
Monday rolled around, and Nigel and Sydney were just arriving to work. Both were greeted kindly by their colleagues. Some, those who had heard, asked how Nigel was feeling. Others asked about the hunt. In any case, they knew that the people at Trinity college considered them their friends.  
  
It was early into the morning when Karen came in. She had been in meetings all morning discussing their budget, and had not had the chance to welcome Sydney and Nigel. She was having trouble getting the door open due to all the papers she was carrying, and was let in by one of the janitors on campus. As soon as she stepped through the door, the papers she had been trying not to drop, covered the floor. She had just walked in on Sydney and Nigel as she was buttoning his shirt. She gave them a bewildered look, then, "What in heaven's name are you two doing?!" she screamed.  
  
Startled, Sydney leaped off the desk and spun on her heels to face the loud scream. Though facing the door, Nigel hadn't noticed Karen's entrance.  
  
"Karen!" he screamed half sounding caught with his pants down.  
  
"What in blue blazes is going on?!" Karen cried again.  
  
"Calm down, Karen. Let me explain." Sydney said moving to help pick up the papers. "You obviously haven't heard."  
  
"Heard what?" she asked a little nicer.  
  
'While we were in Dallas, Nigel got shot." Sydney informed, and shot a glance at Nigel.  
  
"What?!" Karen cried ashamed at what she had thought. "Oh my God, Nigel! I'm sorry. I thought you guys were...oh I'm so stupid."  
  
"Karen," Nigel said trying to help, "the doctor in Dallas said that the bandages needed to be changed during the day."  
  
"I had just finished changing them when you walked in." Sydney added laying the stack of papers on Karen's desk. "The doctor also said that Nigel has to stay with me until the wound heals. Can you make an appointment with Nigel's doctor for tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." Karen said feeling a little better. She made the call and then left for a meeting with the Dean.  
  
The rest of the week went by fast. Nigel's doctor had told him to do exactly as the one in Dallas had said. His doctor had asked to see him back in three weeks. It had been almost that. Sydney had left Nigel at her place to run a few errands. While she was gone he out on some slow music, and sat down with the phone book. He looked through the restaurant section and made a call. When Sydney returned, it was like nothing had happened. Nigel was sitting on the couch, reading.  
  
"Nigel," Sydney questioned, "did something happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Um...oh I turned on some music. It was too quite."  
  
"Okay." she said still feeling a little suspicious. She laid her purse and keys on the table, then took some grocery bags into the kitchen. She came back out and he was still reading. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the channel to one that was showing an old classic, Casablanca. Sydney had moved from a sitting position to now laying her head on a pillow in his lap. Nigel had watched part of the movie over his book, and had got into it so much that he had long put his book up, and had been reduced to watch and cuddle with Sydney though he didn't mind it.  
  
After the movie had ended, Nigel was the first to get up. He went and took his shower and got ready for bed. Before he shut all the lights off, he went and woke up Sydney who had fallen asleep while he was showering. He gently shook her awake, whereas he normally would have just carried her had it not been to the hole in his chest. He led the still half asleep woman into the bedroom. He walked her to the bed, then bent to take off her shoes. She laid backwards, and curled up in the middle of the bed. She began to shake from the chill the open window was letting in. He finished turning out the lights and shut the window. He then brushed his teeth then joined Sydney in bed. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arm over her waist and up to her shoulder. She laid her hand on top of his and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Good night, Sydney. I love you." He always made sure to tell her that every night even if she was asleep. This time it was followed with a soft kiss. 


	2. Preparation Time

Finding Peace chapter two: Preparation Time  
  
same disclaimer as always  
  
note: this would have been up earlier, but I cut my hand badly. Don't worry, I still have all six digits  
  
The next morning, Sydney woke to the soft smell of eggs and toast. She noticed Nigel wasn't beside her and went to look in the kitchen. "I thought breakfast was only a weekend thing." she said wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging hin tightly. "It's early."  
  
"This is only a weekend thing when it's served at two in the afternoon. I thought we needed a change from toasted pastries." he laughed.  
  
"You're sleeping alright, aren't you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes." he kissed her forehead. "Just fine. I woke up holding you and felt the urge for eggs. Here...try them." he said setting down the plate in front of her.  
  
"Umm...that's the best egg...what's different?" she spied him curiously.  
  
"It's a secret." he said sitting down to eat his own. Both finished and got dressed for work.  
  
During the day, Sydney still came and checked on him. Now was her lunch break, and Nigel decided to join her in the main cafeteria. He spotted her sitting by the pop machines in the back. He walked over, laid his lunch sack on the table and whispered, "may I join you, beautiful?" in her ear.  
  
Surprised, Sydney turned and nearly brushed her lips against his. "Nigel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd come and eat with the most gorgeous woman on campus." he commented sitting down next to her.  
  
"What has gotten into you? You're acting all goofy." she said laughing and smiling. "You're going to make people start asking questions."  
  
"So?" he said wondering what she was saying. "Are you saying that you're trying to hide our relationship from others?"  
  
"No. It's not that." she tried to explain. "I don't know. Maybe..."I'm just kinda new at this 'long-lasting' relationship thing."  
  
"I know." He placed his hands on hers. "I'm sorry. I know you're kinda jumpy on this. I'll tell you what...today is a shortened day, right?...we get off early? Let's go to dinner." "Nigel, I don't know..." she started unsure.  
  
He leaned in close again and whispered, "I won't take 'No' as an answer."  
  
She just looked at him and shook her head in defeat.  
  
"Good. Our reservation's at seven. We'll have time to dress." With that, he walked out smiling leaving her amazed at his sudden boldness.  
  
The day ended, and at four o'clock both Nigel and Sydney headed home. They took their time getting ready. Nigel had already planned out what he was going to wear the night before. Therefore, he was dressed in no time flat, sporting black dress pants, a dark navy button shirt that shone almost silvery, and a jacket to match the pants. All in all, he looked very dashing.  
  
Sydney, on the other hand, had tried outfit after outfit never finding anything that suited her. Everything more or less said 'this-is-a- one-time-only-thing'. She didn't want that. She wanted something that said 'here-to-stay'. After rummaging through just about everything, even nearly throwing her closet into a tornado siting, something caught her eye. A small, black wad of cloth in the back corner. She unfolded it, revealing a long dress. It still had the tag on it meaning it was new and had never been worn. It was beautiful. It had no sleeves, went all the way around the neck, with a slit on each side rising just over the knees. It was plain black with a sequins outline running around the top half of the dress. She remembered that she had gotten it one year for a party, but had never ended up going. She thought it was the perfect dress for the perfect evening. She slid into it, finding that it still fit, fixed her hair up nicely, sprayed on a soft musk perfume, and added a small set of bangle bracelets onto her left wrist. Finished. She looked herself over again in the mirror, stepped into her shoes, and exited the room.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon hopefully. 


	3. Ready to Go?

Time for chapter three. Ready to go? No seriously, that's the name of the chapter. Again don't own don't sue. Summary: Nige and Syd go to dinner, she takes a tour of his apartment and other stuff goes on. Another bad summary sorry. This chapter would have been up sooner but I kinda sorta start writing a fic for the Walker series show. It already had seven full chapters written. I want this to be up before it gets finished. I officially do not have enough time. Anyways, on to the story.  
  
Chapter two: Ready to Go?  
  
Nigel had been waiting anxiously for her in the living room and hoped that the whole time she hadn't changed her mind. He wanted this night to be perfect. She entered the room. His gaze fell upon her in an instant. She was radiant he thought. He walked over to her smiling, never taking his eyes off of her, he held her jacket for her to put on. Finally, after unhooking his jaw from the open mode, he managed a comment. "Sydney, wow! What can I say! Wow!"  
  
"You like it?" she mumbled.  
  
"You bet. You look so...so wonderful. Wow! How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"Thank you." she said happy with her impression. He had seen her dressed up before, but only when they were just friends and it was for some other reason. This time she was dressed up for him, no body else. "Ready to go?" he asked leading her out to the car.  
  
They arrived right on time at the restaurant. Sydney knew how hard it was to get in and wondered how he had managed. They were seated promptly. Their food came right away and both enjoyed every bite. They were now sipping their glasses of wine. Nigel had just taken a sip when he caught the words of the song that was playing. Softly he asked Sydney to dance while the song played on.  
  
I know what I want to say. Can I get it through to you now in some other way... like there was this woman and there was this man. There was this moment they had a chance to hold on to what they had. How could they be so in love and still never see. Now nothing could be sadder than this woman and this man.  
  
The song played on while Nigel tightly embraced Sydney. They slow danced to the end of the song. There was one line that stuck with Nigel. 'For all we've got to lose there's so much to gain. It we come this far and leave it behind. There's only you and me to blame.' Little did he know, that line was sticking with her, too. Though the music had stopped, they were still dancing. Both were smiling wider than either had seen the other do in a long time. They kept dancing , and soon people were watching them. Another song came on, faster and more up tempo. The words of the song hit Sydney, hard.  
  
Don't care, what they think. How they feel, or what they say. You're everything I never knew, I always wanted, baby... The only one for me is you.  
  
Nigel wasn't paying attention to the words. He was feeling the beat. He began to spin Sydney. No one knew what the dance was, but it closely resembled the Tango. Sydney surprised at first, quickly got into the beat and fell into rhythm with every step Nigel took. She didn't know the dance, but kept up with him quite well. The music faded into a slow song. They were applauded for their skill, took a bow, and continued dancing to the next song.  
  
Surprised, Sydney quickly asked, "Nigel, how can you dance like that? The doctor said take it slow."  
  
"Sydney, one thing I've learned from working with you is that I heal faster than I thought. My chest hasn't been hurting for a couple days." He looked down, now realizing that her hand was resting where he had been shot. "I'm fine. Let's just relax. Dance the next song and head home." he proposed smiling at her. She nodded her agreement. This song hit both of them so hard, they were both forced to think of the path they were on, and their feelings.  
  
Have you ever been in love? You could touch the moonlight. When your heart is shooting stars. You're holding heaven in you arms. Have you ever been in love?  
  
Slowly swaying to the beat, Sydney rested her head on his shoulder. She wondered if she had ever really been in love, or if this...this was the first?  
  
Have you ever said a prayer. And found that it was answered. All my hope has been restored. I ain't looking any more. Have you ever been...  
  
Nigel was wondering, the last lines of the last verse had asked the questions that secretly he wanted to ask.  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'. Somewhere you gonna stay. When you finally found the meanin'. Have you ever felt this way?  
  
Nigel found truth in this song. The line 'when you fine it don't let go' sparked an idea. The song ended, he leaned in and closed the distance between them. It was the warmest kiss either had felt. When it broke, Nigel whispered, "let's go home." They grabbed their coats, he paid the check, and left; never knowing that the whole time the last song was played everyone was watching every move they made.  
  
It was almost ten before they got home. Nigel hung up their coats as Sydney changed out of her dress into a night gown. Nigel kicked off his shoes and laid his jacket coat on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch. Sydney reappeared and sat in front of him on the couch. She hadn't seen the wound for a couple of days and decided to open his shirt. She got it undone halfway down and softly rubbed over the small, circular scar.  
  
Her fingers were soft and warm. He took her hand and kissed the palm. He rested his hand on her chin and pulled her close. Slowly they kissed again. This time when it broke, she laid her head on his chest, whispered, "I love you" and fell asleep.  
  
"I love you, too." he repeated.  
  
The next week went by, and soon it was time when Nigel no longer had to stay with Syd. But there was a problem. Nigel didn't want to leave! Sydney didn't want him to leave either! They had both gotten so accustomed to waking up beside each other, and spending long weekends laying around the apartment. Most everyone knew that Nigel had been staying with Sydney for about a month, but no one knew that every night both fell asleep in the others arms. They had spent the last evening discussing the matter of him leaving. Though they hated it, they agreed that it would appear best for work, especially if anyone found out, if he left. They had packed his things and had them laid out ready to take to his place the next evening.  
  
That evening had come. Nigel and Sydney loaded her car with his things and left for his apartment. When they arrived, they were greeted by a few of his neighbors, who asked how he was doing. They carried in his things and he offered her to stay and have a cup of coffee. She accepted, and while he was getting the coffee made she took a tour of his apartment. She saw the wall in his room where the board full of recent newspaper clippings hung. 'In his room. He never said it was in his room.' she thought remembering he had told her about the clippings.  
  
"The older ones are in this book." he said shocking her by reaching in and turning on the lights.  
  
"Nigel," she nearly screamed, "you scared me. I didn't mean to go snooping..."  
  
"Please. Feel free. I want you to be just at home here as you made me feel." He spoke so light and lovingly. He grabbed a large scrapbook like binder out of his shelf. He sat down and patted the bed next to him for her to sit down. So she did. He opened the binder revealing clippings of all sizes varying on different topics; but all dealing with Sydney.  
  
"These were right before we started working together." he explained. "I wanted to see what I was getting myself into."  
  
The evening ran on. They had finished their coffee and had looked through every clipping Nigel owned. Though she hated it, she had to get home. When she expressed this, both became sad again. He walked her to her car, she gave him a hug, and started to get in when Nigel pulled her back out, took her into his arms, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "If you need anything, if you get the tiniest bit lonely...my door's always open."  
  
She tried not to cry when she broke his embrace. She got into the car, and drove away before she could change her mind. She got about three miles down the road, when the fast song that they had danced to came on and she began to cry. She made it home around eight and finished her paperwork by nine-thirty. She ate a small snack just before ten and spent about an hour working out and took another half hour showering.  
  
Meanwhile, Nigel was having just as much trouble trying to pass away the time. He wondered how he ever found anything to do before when he didn't sleep. Now he just couldn't. The past month spent at Sydney's, he had gotten the best sleep he had ever needed. The only thing different no was Sydney wasn't there. He went into his room and changed into his sweats. He went back into the living room where his weights and bench press was set up, and began to workout. His doctor said that he could as long as he took it easy.  
  
Back at Syd's, she had just finished in the shower and was trying to read a book. It was almost eleven-thirty now and she couldn't contain herself. It felt so empty without Nigel. He had told her that if she started to feel lonely to come back. Well, she had started feeling lonely the instant his arms weren't around her. She made up he mind. She was going to let her heart tell her what to do.  
  
Chapter 4 coming eventually 


	4. Warm Nights, Roses, and Misunderstanding...

Okay time for chapter 4. I won't spend time mumbling to ya'. This is the chapter that is rated PG-13. I am not the person to do these things, I'm a Christian, but the muse said this would work. And to the story.  
  
Quick summary: we just left Sydney where she's made up her mind to do something. Here's that something.  
  
Chapter four: Warm Nights, Roses, and Misunderstandings  
  
The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a door waiting to be let in. The door opened and she faced him. She wanted to explain why she had come, but the expression on her face told everything. He softly smiled and she mirrored it. He took her by the hand and led her in. When he had closed the door, and turned to face her, she automatically grabbed him and kissed him. They held each other in the middle of the room. "I wondered how long it would take." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You could have come over." she argued back.  
  
"I don't have a car." he persisted.  
  
She left his embrace and went over to the bench press, sat down and asked, "Spot me?"  
  
"Sure." he said moving behind her. He got in position, and she began to press. About five minutes passed and he would tease her like he had done in Dallas. She would laugh and play along. He took the bar out of her hands, put it in place, and walked in front of her. He sat down straddling the bench, and stared at her.  
  
"Remember the last time we did this?" he asked playing with the strands of hair that fell in her face.  
  
"Yeah," she said rubbing his arm, "a gym in the basement of a hotel in Dallas." She laughed. "I just got back from talking with Dr. Wietoff. Such a sweet old man."  
  
"Yeah. I had come down here so I could find a way to keep active. Man," he frowned recalling all the nights not sleeping. "At first I didn't admit it, but not sleeping at all, when I sit down and think about it, it really scares me."  
  
"I know." Sydney said scooting closer to him. He stared at her. He found comfort in her eyes. He knew that those eyes had been sat on other men far more adventurous and brave than he was. But he hoped that didn't matter. He hoped that she was happy being with him. It was making him go crazy not knowing. He hoped he would know soon.  
  
They sat there awhile staring at each other. Suddenly Sydney stood up, took Nigel by the hands and lead him into the bedroom. She stopped beside the bed and began to take his muscle shirt off. "You can stop me anytime." she informed him.  
  
"Just make sure this is what you want. This happens..." he promised her, "...we can't go back."  
  
"Let's just go forward." she said starting to undress herself.  
  
"Sydney," he got serious. "I'm serious. If this happens..."  
  
"I know. I don't need to run anymore."  
  
"Okay." He leaned in and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, their warm bodies melted into each others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when Nigel woke up he felt to where Sydney had been laying during the night. No Sydney! He freaked. Then he saw the note laying on the pillow. It read:  
  
Dear Nigel, I didn't leave because I wanted to, but simply because I had to. When I woke up I realized that it was raining, and had left my windows open. Last night was wonderful. Thank you. See you soon, my love. Sydney p.s. You still had your bike.  
  
He laughed when he remembered what had brought that on. He got up and ready for work. When he arrived, Sydney was teaching a class, and he soon realized he wouldn't see her until lunch. He went on to teach his first class, scenes of the night before still running through his mind.  
  
Those scenes were well playing through Sydney's mind as well. Though she didn't know it, part of the smile she was wearing last night was still on her face; causing her to get several strange looks in the hallways. If they felt as happy as she did the would be smiling too. She couldn't remember ever being this happy.  
  
The morning ran on, and soon lunch came. Nigel had been able to sneak a message to Sydney to take her lunch in the office. When she walked in there were single stem roses leading into her office. She picked each up, counting them as she grew closer. Eleven. "One is missing." she said aloud.  
  
"That's if you don't count yourself." Nigel commented handing her another one. "Thirteen."  
  
"This is lovely." she commented on the neatly prepared meal of chicken Alfredo that was set out on her desk.  
  
"Shall we?" he gestured towards her seat. They ate their food and shared small talk of their day.  
  
The next day Sydney had just missed Nigel leaving for his first class. She had time before her first period to get set up for the day.  
  
She was making notes in her notebook when Karen walked in. "Sydney,...there is a Gray Davidson on the phone for you."  
  
"Gray Davidson? Put it through." Sydney said picking up her phone. "Gray, hi." She spent the rest of the time until her first class talking to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both Nigel and Sydney had plans for the evening that kept them apart. Nigel's plan known to Sydney as an appointment with the doctor, he was actually going to go and pick out something that was costing him about three weeks pay.  
  
The same evening, Sydney had altered her plans to spend time with Gray. They spent the whole evening catching up on old times. It was about midnight when they had returned to her apartment. Gray stopped her right in front of her door and forced a kiss on her.  
  
At just that time, Nigel looked out the peep hole in the door. Shaken by what he had seen, he quickly hid in her closet.  
  
As soon as Gray had left and Sydney had shut the door Nigel reappeared. "What were you doing with Gray Davidson, Sydney?" he asked solemnly. Startled, Sydney spun to see Nigel standing there in the doorway to her bedroom.  
  
"Nigel!...What are you doing here?" she nearly screamed.  
  
"What's Gray Davidson doing here? And what about your plans?"  
  
"They changed. Gray is just in town on a visit. He called today, and we decided to meet and talk." Sydney answered feeling the pressure of his stare.  
  
"That sure didn't seem like talking to me." he shot at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked blankly.  
  
"I saw you." Nigel said hurt. "I saw you and Gray...kissing." He could barely get it out.  
  
"That!? He kissed me, Nigel." She rushed to him, and he turned away from her.  
  
"It sure looked like you were enjoying yourself." he barked. "Sydney, don't kid me, don't kid yourself. I know how you felt about him. I know those were strong feelings. I should have seen this coming." he said laughing at himself. "I should have known that something like this would happen. Something good happens and no sooner than later it gets taken from me."  
  
"What are you saying, Nigel?" she asked as he picked up his coat and headed out.  
  
"You know what, Sydney...I truly thought that what you told me...that when you said you loved me...that it was true." It was getting tough to hold back his emotions. "I guess I was just kidding myself when I thought that you truly loved me."  
  
"Nigel..."she tried to plead with him.  
  
"Dammit, Sydney, no!" he screamed. "You made love to me. You said you were through running. What the bloody hell was I thinking. You're never going to change!"  
  
"Nigel, where are you going? Can't we talk about this?" she tried again.  
  
"NO! I don't know where I'm going. And you know what, you're going to have to make a choice. It's either go on seeing as many guys as you want and never committing to one, or me. Choose wisely. You don't get a second chance. I told you we can't go back."  
  
"Nigel...I..." She couldn't find the words.  
  
"Okay, Syd. I'll talk to you when you figure out what you want." With that he walked out of her apartment and headed off into the unknown.  
  
Chapter 5 coming 


	5. Emotions and Fears

Again we meet to read the rest of the story. However this is not the last chapter in the story. The rest of the story is back to the good old PG rating. And again to the story. If you've forgotten by now I'm still Wolfsong. And any song I've used in any chapter does not belong to me. Same with the characters. I am not sure if Nige's parents are dead or not.  
  
Quick summary: we left off with Nigel giving Sydney with a decision. Let's see how she decides.  
  
Chapter 5: Emotions and Fears  
  
Standing there, alone, scared and unsure. The one man that she could confide in was gone. She felt so ashamed and ugly. She had just hurt the one person who had always stood by her. How could she let this happen? Why couldn't she tell him that she would choose him? Maybe she just couldn't find the words. That was a lie, and she knew it. She knew that the words there, she just couldn't let them out. What was she afraid of? Could he be right? Was she really that afraid of commitment?  
  
It felt like ages passed before she shut the door and curled up in bed. She hated herself for not saying anything. Hated the fact that tomorrow she would have to face him at work. She began to cry. Soon she fell asleep, her head resting in a puddle of emotions and fears.  
  
The next day, Sydney waited all morning to see if Nigel came in. She had asked Karen to send him to her if she was in class when he came. No calls from Karen. She couldn't take it any longer. When the next passing period came, she headed to the attendance office. The clerk said that he hadn't called in or anything. She began to worry.  
  
Three days later, no one had seen or heard from Nigel. More people were starting to worry. No one knew where he was. No one knew how much this was killing Sydney. She was constantly worrying that he had gone off and died thinking she didn't love him. She couldn't think of anything. She had called his brother, but Preston was no help. Something finally struck her. She quickly called the office, informed them that she was going to be gone, and headed to the airport.  
  
She was just flying on a hunch, but she had to see it through. When the airplane landed, she got off the plane, and quickly hailed a cab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alone in the cold, only his thoughts to comfort him. He remembered how she felt in his arms. So soft and warm, and light. The way her fingers would linger over his back. The way her soft lips caressed his skin. Her small body pressing against his. Her heart beating with his. He truly believed that she loved him.  
  
"How did I ever think I could be so lucky?" he asked himself aloud. His mind was still racing as he turned the tiny gold object in his hands. Suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. He thought that it might be the Bobby that he greeted him at the entrance coming to check on him. Before he could turn around, the person spoke.  
  
"This should have been the first place I thought of." Her voice played games in his ears. He turned to see Sydney standing behind him.  
  
"Obviously it was your last." he barked softly.  
  
"I was worried. You didn't show up for work. No one knew where you were."  
  
"Do they know where you are?"  
  
"They knew that I was going to be gone." she answered. "Why did you run, Nigel? You've never run before." she asked starting towards him, visibly shaking. Her body wasn't use to the cold of England.  
  
"Sometimes you have to run to see if anyone will follow." he said moving closer to her, hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"I'm here." she tried to convince him.  
  
"Yes, but when are you going to run again?" he asked, still feeling hurt. He had long stashed the tiny gold object in his pocket, but had kept a hold of it.  
  
"Nigel," she started moving even closer to him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You were right. I was afraid to commit. When Gray called, I didn't think. I didn't think of how it would affect you. I feel awful for that. I didn't lie to you when I said I love you. When you walked out, it felt like I had lost you for good. I almost lost you once." she said recalling the morning in Dallas. She slowly pulled out a little notebook and held it in her hands. "This has every name, number, and address of the guys I've dated. That's not including the one night stands."  
  
Nigel didn't say anything, he just nodded his head.  
  
"These...these don't mean anything to me. I've been doing this job for a long time. I've uncovered a lot of untold treasures. But..." She began to cry. "Out of every thing, the greatest reward has been being able to know you. You're the only thing that matters now. With you it feels like I've finally found my peace." She couldn't go on anymore. Her tears were over whelming her. She was able to udder one last word before she was completely consumed by her tears. "You."  
  
"What?" Nigel was lost, and the line from that song came back with a vengeance.  
  
For all we've got to lose, there's so much to gain. If we come this far and leave it behind. There's only you and me to blame.  
  
Then it hit him. When he had stormed out, he had given her the choice of not committing or himself. Could she be answering his question now? He walked closer to her, raised his hand to her face, and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. He took her in his arms and softly cradled her.  
  
Several minutes passed, and Nigel stepped back. He took her face in his strong hands, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sydney,..." he started, keeping lock on her. "I'm sorry. I know I blew up at you. I should have let you explain. I was just...just so scared that my worst fear had happened."  
  
She took her hands and placed one on his shoulder cupping his neck; and the other played with his hair. "What fear was that?" she asked softly crying.  
  
"That we would finally be together, and something would take you away. When I saw you kissing Gray I...I panicked. I..."  
  
"Nigel, I understand. When you walked out, it felt like I had lost you for good. I was so scared. I never want to hurt you like that. I love you too much."  
  
"Syd, you don't know how good that makes my heart feel. I love you so much. I would give my life for you."  
  
"You almost have several times." Sydney said smiling. He mirrored the smile.  
  
"Serious. I would give anything to protect you and make you happy. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, but I should be the one asking for forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. Always." He looked at the woman in front of him, the woman he loved so dear, and said, "I wanted to do this the other night, and I know it's not the most romantic place, but Mum and Dad are here. And I want to do this right." He took her hand, and though the ground was wet, he knelt; and held out the small gold object. "Sydney Fox, when I first met you I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But all that aside. These past six years working with you, I've found myself falling for you. And I'm still falling for you. Everyday that passes I want to be with you, and I want to be with you until the Good Lord takes me home. I promise that I will always take care of you. I might not be the bravest guy around, but whenever you need strength, I'm here for you." His heart was beating so fast and he was starting to loss feeling in his legs. "Sydney Fox, would you honor me by becoming my wife?" He looked up at her lovingly. "Will you marry me?"  
I know, evil ending, just keeping reading. The more reviews, the faster I post. 


	6. Living Arrangements

Okay I know I left you off at a very evil spot so I'm not going to hold you up any further. Though I could if I wanted to, but you wouldn't read it anyhow. You care more about the story. So to it.  
  
Quick summary: Nigel gets Sydney's response. That's good enough of a summary. To the story. Note: the date here is my parents anniversary.  
  
She stood there, silent, surprised, and totally shocked. She had almost pushed him away, and here he was, asking her to merry him! This time she had the words and knew how to say them. "I can't think of anything better than being Mrs. Nigel Baily. Of course I'll marry you." He stood up and kissed her with everything in him. She returned the kiss and when they broke she looked down at the 2kt. diamond ring on her finger. "I can't wait to get back and tell everyone!" she screamed. "We need to start planning."  
  
"Yeah, but let's just go home and make up for the way we've acted." he proposed leading her out to the cemetery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late when they arrived home, so Nigel invited Sydney to stay. He offered her one of his t-shirts to wear, and they both curled up and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, everyone was happy to see that the two had returned. No one asked any questions. "When are we going to tell everyone?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Let's tell our closest friends and family first." she replied running her finger over her beautiful engagement ring. Since no one know that they were back, all of their classes were taking care of. So they had all day to do what they wanted. They waited for Karen to come in, and when she did, she welcomed both back with open arms.  
  
"Karen, sit down." Sydney informed her. "We have some good news. We don't know what rumors you've heard, but forget them." Sydney raised her hand to show off her ring. "We're getting married." She screamed laughing and smiling. "Nigel asked me to marry him!"  
  
Speechless, Karen didn't know what to say. "Oh..my...God! Sydney! Nigel! I can't believe it! This is wonderful!" She hugged each of them tightly, then moved by Sydney to look at her ring. "Look at that rock! That must have costed a fortune! It's beautiful! You guys...I'm so happy for you." She smiled. "When's the big day?"  
  
"We haven't set anything yet, but we want it to b soon." Nigel informed her, kissing Sydney on the lips.  
  
"Who all knows?" Karen asked still engrossed with the ring.  
  
"Well...me and Syd, and you." Nigel answered. "I'm the first you've told!? That's...that's so sweet of you." She started crying and Sydney joined in.  
  
"Karen, you've been so much a part of us. Will you be my maid of honor?" Sydney asked hugging her friend.  
  
"It...would be an honor, Sydney." she said through her tears. "You two, you don't have to be here today so you guys go home and start making plans and phone calls. I won't tell anyone." she commanded walking our. "By the way, Nigel, where did you go?"  
  
"England." he said as they walked out arm in arm.  
  
They decided to go back to Sydney's apartment. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon making plans and setting a date.  
  
"Hello, Mom, it's Sydney. Guess what..." she expressed excitedly. "I'm getting married!" She could her hear her mom crying in the background.  
  
"Who is he, dear?" her mom softly asked.  
  
"Nigel. Nigel asked me to marry him, Mom."  
  
"It's about time. I thought he'd never ask." she commented not knowing he had been listening on the other phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Fox. I know I waited awhile to ask, but U finally know what I want." Nigel said looking into Sydney's eyes.  
  
"Nigel? I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you."  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
"Syd, have you called your father yet?"  
  
"No. I wanted to tell you first."  
  
"Okay. What day is it?"  
  
"We were thinking July fifth. Does that sound okay?"  
  
"That sounds fine, dear. I'll be down early. In about two weeks."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you then. I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you, too. Both of you!" The rest of the evening was spent calling and having invitations made to send to everyone. That night as they got ready for bed, they discussed more of their plans.  
  
"Where are we going to have the service?" Nigel asked presuming she didn't want it in a church.  
  
"I don't know." she said rubbing his shoulders. "I know you want to have it in a church, but...I don't know how I feel about that."  
  
"It's okay, Syd." He looked up stroking her cheek. "I don't care if we got married in a train station. I'm marrying the woman I love. We can have it any where you want." He took her in his arms and held her tight. Nothing more was said and soon both were asleep.  
  
The next day was Saturday, so both sleep in. When Nigel finally got up, he looked at his wife to be, smiled and decided to make breakfast. It was almost two o'clock when Sydney woke up. She could smell the bacon frying in the skillet. She got up and joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"Your eggs and bacon are the only things other than an alarm clock that can wake me up." she teased coiling herself around him.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said kissing her head. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Better." she said moving to the refrigerator to pour some orange juice. "I was thinking...now that were going to be married, we can't have two apartments."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that." He laughed as he laid their plates down. "That's kind of important now isn't it. Here..." he said getting up and bringing back the paper. "Let's look to see what's for sale."  
  
They spent the next hour and a half looking through the paper, highlighting ads, and making phone calls to different owners. One ad looked particularly pleasing. A small house just on the outskirts of town. They set a time with the previous owner, and headed that way.  
  
When they reached the quaint house, Sydney fell in love with it at first sight. White siding, sky blue trim on the shutters, two stories, a porch running all the way around the entire property. Nigel knew how much she wanted this house. He was already starting to imagine playing in the yard with Sydney and the kids. Or just the two of them swinging together on the porch swing. He knew not to get his hopes up, but something told him they may be home.  
  
They walked up to the door, knocked, and a nice lady in her forties answered. She had bright red hair, warm blue eyes, a sweet smile, and a very perky personality. When she spoke greeting them, her voice carried an accent rich in a southern dialect.  
  
"Come in, come in!" The husky woman cried taking them into the house. "Well, you must be Mr. Baily and Miss Fox. My name is Gloria Hammond. It's so nice to meet you. My husband's at work other wise he would be here." "Yes. We can understand that." Sydney commented.  
  
"I'm Sydney and this is Nigel."  
  
"Hello." he said shaking her hand. "This is a beautiful house, Mrs. Hammond."  
  
"Thank you. Call me Gloria, please." She smiled so sweet. "Well, I guess you would like to see the house."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Sydney could barely contain her excitement.  
  
Gloria spent the next hour showing Nigel and Sydney around the house. When they had finished inside, Gloria led them outside to drink their lemonade. Nigel had been wondering the whole time they had went through the house and finally asked, "Gloria, this is a wonderful house, if I can, may I ask why you're selling?"  
  
"Well, Nigel, it's not because we don't love this house; we do, but for many years my husband has wanted to build us a house. Last spring he finally built it. So we're moving out there." she answered him proudly. "If I may be so bold to ask, why are the two of you looking to buy?"  
  
"Well, Gloria, Nigel just asked me to marry him, and we both live in different apartments. So you see the problem." Sydney informed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh! That's so sweet!" Gloria yelled. "How long have you two known each other?"  
  
"For about six years." Nigel answered. "We've worked together for about six years now."  
  
"Where do you all work?" she asked.  
  
"We're both professors at Trinity College." Syd answered.  
  
"Professors of what?" she asked becoming more interested in the young couple.  
  
"Ancient history." they said in unison.  
  
About this time Nigel decided to change the subject hoping to learn more about the house. "Gloria, how much are you asking for the house?"  
  
"Well, we wanted to make it a reasonable price. We were thinking around $26,995."  
  
"Wow! That's a great price!" Sydney exclaimed.  
  
"How much would a deposit be? And how long will it take for paperwork?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Well, we wanted to make it as fast as we could. So we have the paperwork ready." Nigel waited a minute before saying, "Okay, we need to go back home, get our papers together, and come back with the deposit tomorrow."  
  
"Are you saying we can get the house?" Sydney asked excited beyond compare.  
  
"Yes. We're getting the house." Nigel reported as Sydney hugged him tightly. "Okay. So we'll see you tomorrow, Gloria."  
  
"Great! My husband, Bill, will be home tomorrow. He'll love to meet you. By the way when's the wedding?"  
  
"July fifth." they announced together. Gloria took their glasses and led them back through the house. Gloria and Sydney hugged , then Nigel and Sydney got in the car and drove back to Syd's apartment.  
  
The next day they went back to the house, met Gloria's husband, signed the papers, paid the deposit, and were set. They called a moving company and arranged everything. The rest of that week was spent moving items from both of their apartments, deciding what they wanted to keep and give up. They had decided to spend and agreed that they were not going to spend a night in the house 'til they were married.  
  
Chapter 7 coming it will be the last thanks for reading!! 


	7. Falling To See

Okay sorry it has been so long since I posted. This is the last chapter of this story. I have one more story to type and post then I'm taking a break for the summer. At least from writing. I'm trying to catchup on some reading. Like I said final chapter and this story is over. Thanks to all who have read the three stories and sticking with me while I learn what I'm doing. If anyone is interested in the shows Walker: Texas Ranger or Sons of Thunder that involves my next story. On to the story  
  
Falling to See  
  
The day had finally arrived. Karen and Sydney's mom were helping Sydney into her long dress. The trio had been staying together at Karen's since Sydney and Nigel had sold their apartments. The three had spent long nights planning everything out.  
  
The location was beautiful. They had decided to have the wedding at the park close to the campus. White chairs with white roses and lace were placed in rows next to an aisle made of white cloth leading to the alter where it looked like angels could sit and watch.  
  
All the quest looked wonderful in their fancy dresses and suites. Karen, the maid of honor, looked just as beautiful in her navy, spaghetti strap dress; hair tied up nicely into a loose bun. Sydney's other brides maids were dresses a shade lighter than Karen's. The groom's men were stunning in their black suites. They waited in the back for Sydney to cue them.  
  
Nigel was already at the front standing next to the minister. He might not have cared whether it was in a church or not, but he did want a minister to perform the ceremony.  
  
There was probably never a suite that looked so good than the one Nigel was wearing. Black and cut to fir with a nicely pressed white dress shirt underneath; and a single white rose in place of the handkerchief. He looked very handsome, and if the smile blooming on his face expressed what he was feeling at this moment in time; he was an open book for the world to read. Just a few more minutes and he would be starting his new life with her. Side by side. He just hoped she was through running.  
  
The moment was there. The music began. Everyone stood. The groomsmen led each of the bridesmaids down the aisle. The maid of honor, Preston(the best man), and of course the groom was already in place along side the minister.  
  
The minister nodded to the end of the aisle, and everyone turned to look. There they stood; father and daughter, arm and arm. Sydney's father was wearing a traditional tuxedo. Sydney's dress was off the shoulder with sequins around the top. The bottom was flowing silk covered with lace massed with delicate roses in the lace work. There was a six foot train running behind as they walked the aisle and a large bouquet of white roses and blue carnations that matched the bridesmaids' dresses. They reached the front, her father handed her over to Nigel and both faced the kind, old minister.  
  
He looked at them kindly and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in this beautiful place in the presence of the Lord. We come today to join this man, Nigel Baily, and this women, Sydney Fox, in holly matrimony." He turned and faced Nigel. "Do you, Nigel, take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Nigel shook his head. "Repeat after me. I Nigel."  
  
"I Nigel..."  
  
"Do take you, Sydney..."  
  
"Do take you, Sydney..."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold." Nigel repeated every word wholeheartedly.  
  
"For better, for worse in sickness and in health."  
  
"For better, for worse in sickness and in health..."  
  
"Til death do us part."  
  
"Til death do us part." He meant every word, knowing how close they had come to death and became closer because of it.  
  
"May we have the rings?" The minister turned and Nigel took the ring from his brother.  
  
"Nigel, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
Nigel took her hand and placed the ring on her finger and said, staring in her eyes, "With this ring I thee wed."  
  
The minister repeated the process with Sydney and she slipped the ring onto his finger repeating the line.  
  
The minister went on. "If anyone sees why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace. What God has brought together let no man put asunder. By the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The minister was barely able to get the last part out before Nigel lifted Sydney's veil and took her lips with his. They broke, turned to the crowd, smiled, and walked down the aisle and entered the carriage awaiting then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was waiting at the reception hall for them. The photographer finished taking the wedding shots, and Nigel and Sydney met their friends and family. Everyone cheered as they entered and walked over to Preston, who held a microphone. Nigel tool it from him and said, "Thank you! We are so happy that all of you could be here to share this wonderful day with us." He looked at her and smiled then said, "We love all of you. Thank you being part of our life."  
  
At that point Claudia, Sydney and Nigel's old secretary, stood up and took the stage. She hugged each before saying, "I worked for these two for a long time. We all became close. And I don't know if any or all of you are like me and wondered, 'When are these two going to get together? They're meant for each other.'" She smiled at the crowd. "Nigel, Sydney, I'm glad for finally found each other. Now...let's let the new couple have their first dance." She shoved them gently down the stairs to the dance floor.  
  
Sydney and Nigel stood there until the music began and he took her in his embrace. They slow danced to "The Music of the Night" from the "Phantom of the Opera" while everyone watched. When it ended a song requested by Syd's mom played. Nigel began the dance they had tried the night they had had dinner weeks back. And the song played on, words hitting their hearts like steel hammers on anvils. Right in front of you. Right in front of me. We were looking , but some how, some way we couldn't see. That the love was always there. It's been around us everywhere. I had to fall to finally see, that you were right in front of me.  
  
Everyone soon joined and were dancing. Sydney put her hands behind Nigel's head, looked him in the eye and said, "I'm so glad I found you, Mr. Baily." Nigel drew her closer to him with his hands on her hips and said, "And I finally got you, Mrs. Baily." Putting emphasis on the last he leaned in and captured her lips, trapping them in the most passionate of passionate kisses.  
I had to fall to finally see  
that you were right in front of me  
  
note to everyone: I thought that since most people don't put in the actual ceremony I would. And no I do not have an obsession with the color white. My favorite colors are green and yellow. Thanks again to all of you for your reviews!! Love ya all!! 


End file.
